Yaridovich
Yaridovich is the third of Smithy's lieutenants. He resembles a spear. He has the power of shapeshifting, or even splitting into many, although he is always red and gray, even when impersonating someone else. Whenever he splits into two or more, there is always one main Yaridovich, the others are like clones. He appeared as a boss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Yaridovich imprisoned the inhabitants of Seaside Town and impersonated them. The main Yaridovich was the one impersonating the Town Elder. When Mario, who was now an major enemy of Smithy due to defeating Mack and Bowyer, arrived at Seaside Town and Yaridovich asked him to get the fifth Star Piece from the Sea. Mario got it by beating Jonathan Jones in a Sunken Ship. Upon return to Seaside Town, Yaridovich revealed his true identity and forced Mario to give up the Star Piece by torturing the real Town Elder. So, he and his clones attempted to escape, as Blade and the Axem Rangers were supposed to pick him up, but they were running late, so he decided to swim away, even though he was likely to rust. However, Johnny jumped out to stop him, and suggested that Mario fight him. Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach fought Yaridovich and defeated him. Yaridovich was destroyed, and Mario took back the fifth Star Piece. Like Mack, Bowyer, and the Axem Rangers, Yaridovich was an earlier model for Machine Made, gray mass-produced clones of all eight of them, as Smithy was creating an army of them and the originals, it seems, were prototypes. Machine Made Yaridovich, interestingly enough, is the only "boss" (though technically speaking these are common enemies who resemble the bosses, and for the most part battles with them are optional) who can receive 9,999 damage from Geno's Geno Whirl (the other being Exor). Yaridovich appeared in the non-canon credits parade at the end, alongside Mack and Bowyer. Smithy stands atop Blade and hits all three of them with a hammer. Battle Yaridovich had 1500 HP, 125 attack, 85 defense, 70 magic attack, and 75 magic defense. He uses the attacks Water Blast, Flame Stone, Willy Wisp, and Pierce. His attacks can be quite devastating, but it makes the battle easier to have Princess Peach using Group Hug to heal the entire team. He also uses Mirage Attack to split into two Yaridoviches. The real Yaridovich among the two is easy to pick out; He will still be selected after they split, and the clone has a much lower defense. He has 500 HP, 100 attack, 40 defeense, 60 magic attack and 10 magic defense. If the original Yaridovich is defeated, the fake will disappear. His Psychopath thought says "My promotion's at stake!" Trivia *Yaridovich acts in a similar way to Lord Crump from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Both are major henchmen of the main villain, and in an area close to the sea, try to trick Mario into getting the fifth star (the blue one) for him, however, their plan is stopped by a pirate, previously enemy and now ally of Mario, who then defeats him in battle. The difference is, Yaridovich (at least the original) is only fought once and is then destroyed; Crump is fought four times (with the Keelhaul Key battle being the third), and survives at the end. Category:Super Mario RPG bosses Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Smithy Gang Category:Villains Category:Deceased